


Galaxies (in your eyes)

by formidablemuse



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bonnie and Marcy, Bonnie and marcy's relationship is so pure, Bubbline, F/F, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, is there a proper way to tag things because i really dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formidablemuse/pseuds/formidablemuse
Summary: Sitting crisscross on the wooden steps of Bonnibel’s cabin, Marceline gazed up into the night sky, admiring the blanket of deep purples and blues that engulfed the stars. Her body, newly human, felt overwhelmed by the world around her. As a vampire her senses were sharp and she could easily maneuver through life, sifting past all uncomfortable thoughts or emotions in order to focus on any matter at hand - As a human, she was being forced to feel.





	Galaxies (in your eyes)

Sitting crisscross on the wooden steps of Bonnibel’s cabin, Marceline gazed up into the night sky, admiring the blanket of deep purples and blues that engulfed the stars.

Her body, newly human, felt overwhelmed by the world around her. As a vampire her senses were sharp and she could easily maneuver through life, sifting past all uncomfortable thoughts or emotions in order to focus on any matter at hand. 

As a human, she was being forced to feel.

In attempt to ignore her own mind, Marcy focused on remaining in the present moment. She listened to the breeze rush through the tall grass, she felt the cold air caress her skin, and she smelled the faint aroma of the sweet fields that lie in the distance. 

_You are alone,_ her mind taunted, _you will always be alone._

Marcy shook the thoughts and looked around for familiar clusters of stars, the ones that used to bring her comfort. As a child her mother would laugh as she would make up names for the shapes that she found within the darkness. When she met Simon, he explained the unique origins and tales behind each constellation. And in what felt like a past life, Bonnibel would sit beside her as she would recall all of the stories and memories that she held deep within her chest. 

“I am never alone,” Marceline mumbled, fighting the urge to let her eyes flutter shut.

“What was that?” A groggy voice asked from behind her.

Marcy turned her head to see Bonnie, half asleep in the doorway, dressed in her soft pink nightgown. Her eyes were locked curiously on Marcy, the soft moonlight glowing against her silhouette.

“Nothing,” Marcy replied, feeling relieved by Bonnie’s presence. “What’re you doin’ awake, Peebs?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bonnie sighed. Joining Marcy on the steps, she sat close enough that her thighs were pressed into Marcy’s knees. “You?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Marcy mirrored her tone, “I was having all sorts of weird dreams.”

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really.”

Bonnie met Marcy’s eyes, momentarily searching for something within them, and then looked out toward the trees. She spoke in a gentle whisper, “I dreamt that everything I created burnt to the ground... that everyone was gone and I was left here alone.”

Marcy stiffened. Turning her head to stare at the side of Bonnie’s face, she narrowed her eyes, unsure of how to respond. 

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie mumbled. 

“Don’t be,” Marcy breathed. “I think I’m beginning to understand what it means to be mortal... there’s sort of a relief in knowing that someday I’ll die... like, I only have so much time to be alone or sad or whatever and then it’s over. Whereas you...”

“Will actually be alone once everyone’s passed...” Bonnie said, processing the weight of her dream. “Are you still feeling… depressed? I mean, I know you’ve only been human for a few days, but did the change help?”

“Not really. I’m just being forced to actually deal with it. Human brains are weak as butt,” Marcy chuckled. She rest her hand on Bonnie’s thigh, hoping to give a sense of comfort as her smiled faded. “Are you? Feeling depressed I mean...”

“I don’t know.” Bonnie slid her hand under Marcy’s, intertwining their fingers, and shifted her body to fully face her. “I’ve been ignoring my feelings... in a lot of ways...”

“How so?”

“Well, for one thing... I’m already alone. That dream I had- it’s already happened. I’ve pushed away anyone that’s ever tried getting close.” Bonnie blinked hard, letting a stray tear break through and trail down her face. 

Marcy reached forward, wiping the tear off Bonnie’s cheek with her free hand. “Not everyone. I mean I’m here, now”

“You are... for now.”

“Bonnie, I’m never ever leaving you again and even if you wanted me too I couldn’t.”

Bonnie open her mouth to ask why, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She couldn’t handle an answer to that now, not with everything else that was going on around her. “I know,” she said, instead.

Marcy wanted to say more but felt overwhelmed by how heavy the air around them felt. She shifted her body forward and pressed their thighs together, just happy to have Bonnie beside her. She looked out into the sky again while searching for something to say. 

“Mmm, it’s peaceful out here,” Bonnie said, changing the subject. She leaned her head to rest against Marcy’s shoulder. “Everything is easy when it’s just you and me.”

“I wish that it was always like this,” Marcy whispered. She felt Bonnie’s head shift up to search her face, but couldn’t bring herself to lock eyes. “Peaceful, I mean...”

“I do too.”

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Leaning against the wooden frame of Bonnibel’s open window, Marceline sat in contemplation as she clutched a pen in one hand and a notepad against her lap. The light of the full moon lit up the blank page, reminding her that she was lacking the proper words to convey anything that she was feeling. She sighed, and then glanced toward the sleeping princess before looking out toward the kingdom.

Months had passed since that night at the cabin, but Marcy found herself circling back to that conversation on a daily basis. All of the words that she couldn’t say swarmed her thoughts. She would recall the tone in Bonnie’s voice, her expression, her body language- it felt so _intimate._

Something between them had shifted during those weeks, leaving her with the overwhelming need to be in Bonnie’s presence.

Every night since, she would float up to the open window and perch against its cushy curve. Bonnie was usually asleep at that point, but even when she wasn’t, they wouldn’t engage each other. They had made an unspoken agreement not to converse. It was a secret amongst them, one that hadn’t been acknowledged, until it was. 

“Mmmmh,” Bonnie moaned. Marcy’s eyes darted toward her widening at the sight of fingers digging into the bedding.

Marcy shot to her feet as Bonnie’s breathing staggered and then increased, she wasn’t sure if she should leave or not. With shaking hands, she sat her pen and notepad down on the bedside table hoping not to drop them. 

Hearing Bonnie moan louder froze Marcy in place. She kept her eyes locked on Bonnie, feeling her body awaken more with each passing second.

The pen rolled off the table, hitting the floor with a loud enough thud to startle Bonnie awake. She rolled onto her side and immediately met Marcy’s eyes. “Marceline,” she whispered, half awake. 

“Um, hi Bonnie,” she replied louder than she meant to. She exhaled, remembering that she should probably breath.

“Hi,” Bonnie whispered in response. She sat up, switching the lamp on beside her on, and swooped her hair onto one side. Her eyes met Marcy’s in the light causing a deep blush to grace her face.  
“You, uh, okay?” Marcy asked, unmoving, her eyes locked on the length of Bonnie’s exposed neck. 

“I’m alright.” Bonnie glanced down at her hands and began tracing invisible circles into her comforter. “I was having some... vivid dreams.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Marcy blurted out, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Bonnie chuckled. 

“I- I’m uh,” Marcy stammered. She wished to melt into the floor boards in order to escape her own awkwardness. “I mean I have no idea what you dream about and so like I-”

“I didn’t think you were actually here at first,” Bonnie interrupted, processing her thoughts. “I thought I was still dreaming.”

Marcy’s eyes widened. “You were dreaming about me??”

“What?” Bonnie blushed again. Stiffening up on the bed she shook her head quickly. “I didn’t _say_ that.”

“Oh.”

“I mean... what would it matter if I was?” Bonnie asked, unsure of her own embarrassment. 

“You were moaning,” Marcy said. “I thought you might be having a, uh, bad dream or something?”

“No, it was really good,” Bonnie said, boldly. 

“Cool, cool, cool.” The words left Marcy’s lips quickly. She patted her hands on the sides of her legs, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. “We really don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I can always leave, it’s really fi-”

“No. I mean, please stay as long as you want,” Bonnie said. Leaning back against the bedframe she stretched out her legs and slunk down into the pillows. 

“Are you sure? It’s late and I feel bad for waking you.”

“Marcy, you know I always enjoy your company...” Bonnie trailed off. She shifted over slightly and gestured for Marcy to join her.

Without hesitation, Marcy floated over and landed gently in a crisscross position beside Bonnie. She pulled the comforter over her lap and looked down. “I enjoy your company too.”

“You feel sort of... tense,” Bonnie said, after a few moments of silence.

“I’m just feeling a lot.”

“Talk about it?” 

“Glob, Peebs, we are always talking about my feelings lately.” Marcy chuckled. “What are you feeling?”

“Happy,” Bonnie replied, not missing a beat. “Life has been one huge wad after another, everything is so messy, but having you here with me... it somehow makes everything okay. Good, even.”

“I- I feel the same way.” Marceline inhaled deeply and allowed a stray tear to run down her cheek. She smiled as Bonnie wiped it away and allowed her hand to linger a few moments. She looked down at Bonnie’s lips and then back to her eyes, unable to follow through with the thoughts that lingered in the back of her mind. 

“Wanna lie down?” Bonnie asked, mid-yawn. “Sleepy is taking me.”

Marcy sunk down onto her side, facing Bonnie, and propped her head up using her elbow. Bonnie immediately wrapped her arm around Marcy and pulled their bodies together as she shut her eyes.

“You’re sure I shouldn’t go?” Marcy asked, feeling overwhelmed by the lack of distance and the way that she could feel the rise and collapse of Bonnie’s chest as it pressed against her own.

“Please stay,” a gentle whisper drift between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I planned to write this as a one-shot, but plot is in development. Very slow going as my ADHD doesn't like to let me finish something without starting 12 other projects, but it's in progress. Comments, critique, reviews, and anything else is deeply appreciated. Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
